


The Carenzo Family

by ashilz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilz/pseuds/ashilz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Caroline and Enzo. CARENZO! (Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carenzo Family

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all its characters do not belong to me... Unfortunately:(

The sun streamed through the open window, catching her exposed shoulder and warming her skin. She shifted in the bed, unwilling to get up just yet.

5 more minutes, she thought to herself. 

She heard their whispers before the bedroom door opened and her ears were assaulted with the pitter patter of approaching feet. 

"Should we wake her?"

"I don't know? She might get mad"

"She never stays mad for to long"

"That's true. She says we're irr.. Irresponsible?"

The woman lay in the bed, motionless, eyes shut, trying to hold in her laughter. 

"That's not right. You mean irrevocable."

"That's not right either!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The boys' arguement gained intensity and the woman knew she had to intervene before the situation got out of hand. The world knew how those boys loved to argue. 

"Irresistable. The word you're looking for is irresistable. Now if you two don't mind I'm trying to catch up on some beauty sleep." 

Without opening her eyes Caroline shifted and burrowed further into the pillows. And then, as expected, all chaos broke loose.

"Mamma, you're awake!" Brody jumped excitedly up onto the bed, hands resting against his mothers head.

"You've been sleeping for so long. Are you okay Mamma?" Michael's concerned voice sounded as he joined the duo on the bed. 

"I'm absolutely perfect," Caroline assured her boys, "Mommy just needs to rest."

Michael shifted to Caroline's left. His face invaded her vision and Caroline was once again awed by the concern she saw reflected in his dark eyes. 

"But you're already beautiful Mamma. You don't need more sleep to help you."

Brody placed his small hands on either side of his mothers' face, drawing her attention to a matching set of dark pupils. 

"Yeah Mamma, you're the most beautifulest girl in the whole world!" 

He looked serious, as if he couldn't understand why she would question this.

"Most beautifulest huh?"

"Yes!" the boys excalimed in unison.

Caroline couldn't keep it in anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles. Her boys were so adorable. Their concern for her was the most enduring thing. And the fact that they believed she was the most beautiful woman in the world warmed her heart. Her boys were trully precious. 

"Hey boys, I thought I told you not to wake mommy."

At the sound of the new voice all three heads turned to the door. Enzo walked into his bedroom, fully prepared to reprimand his sons for disobeying his orders and waking their mother. But at the sight of them, Caroline sandwiched protectively between their sons, the reprimand died on his lips.

"We're sorry daddy," Brody started. 

"Yeah, really sorry. We were just checking up on mamma like you taught us," Michael added.

"Mhmmm. You were busy with Emma so we thought we'd make sure mamma was okay," Brody finalised. 

At the sound of her name the little girl in Enzo's arms reached out arms, clearly indicating that she wanted to join the party on the bed. 

"Mamma!" Emma insisted. 

With that, Enzo approached the bed, depositing his daugther into his wife's waiting arms and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

"Morning gorgeous"

"Morning," she replied in greeting. 

She shifted Emma in her lap, drawing her little angel to her person, inhaling her sweet baby scent. Emma's big blue eyes shone up at her, her toothy smile growing at her mothers grin. 

"Sorry they woke you up. I planned for you to get atleast another hours sleep," Enzo stated as he sat down at the foot of the bed. 

"No worries. I didn't mind the wake up." she replied, smiling down at her boys and simultaneously reassuring them that they weren't in trouble. 

Brody and Michael smiled back at her and then turned to their father, smirks firmly in place. They looked so much like Enzo in that moment that her heart swelled with love all over again.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She'd found the man of her dreams. A man that was equal parts handsome and loving. She'd been married for 6 years and had 3 beautiful kids. Brody and Michael were her pride and joy. So much like their father in looks and demeanor. Too say she was surprised when she found out she was having twins would be an understatement. They'd only been married for a little over five months when they found out she was pregnant. Enzo took the news much better than expected. He'd sat there with the biggest chesmire grin on his face as the doctor relayed the news. He was so chuffed with himself, going around and showing the sonogram of his twin boys to anyone who would accomodate him.

The memory brought tears to her eyes. 

A few years later she was blessed with another miracle - her little girl. Emma brought some much needed girl - power to the otherwise testosterone filled home. She was the apple of her fathers eye - hiis little princess. And her boys were so protective of her. It was too adorable for words.

Yep, she had the perfect life. 

"And how's our little one doing today?" Enzo inquired, placing his large palm on her slighty rounded belly.

Ooh, she definately had a lot to be thankful for. Especially with a fourth child on the way. 

"Great! She's doing great." Caroline replied and Enzo beamed in response. 

Ever the Enzo mini - me's Brody and Michael placed their little palms on Caroline's stomach as well. 

"She's ganna be awesome!" Michael stated, a huge smile on his face. 

"Sister!" Emma exclaimed. She too placed her little palms on Caroline's stomach, following her brothers' actions. 

The family sat there for a while, everyone thinking about the new bundle that would join them in six short months. Enzo and Caroline locked gazes, the couple beamed at each other. Enzo mouthed I - Love - You to his wife who blushed in return. 

Yep, her life was perfect. She had an amazing husband who she loved with all her heart. Two amazing sons, who at the age of five, chanelled their father in protectiveness and family loyalty. A beautiful princess, eighteen months old and already a master manipulator of her parents hearts. And another healthy baby girl on the way. 

Life was definately good. 

"What's wrong with being barefoot?" Brody questioned, breaking Caroline out of her internal monologue. 

"Nothing, why sweety?" she asked, playing with her son's thick black hair. 

"Well, uncle Stefan told aunt Lexi that daddy likes to keep you barefoot and pregnant. But I don't know why that's such a bad thing?" Brody reiterated, eyes moving from his mother to his father.

Well, life would go back to being perfect once she found a reasonable answer for her inquisitive son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Love feedback:)


End file.
